The invention is directed to a wheeled medical treatment cart which can be utilized in hospitals, nursing homes or like medical facilities by nurses or similar healthcare providers for treating patients who normally reside in rooms on opposite sides of a corridor within the medical facility.
Typical medical treatment carts are disclosed in the below-listed United States publications and patents:
3,834,778Morrison et al.3,969,006Brown4,652,062Greenwood4,875,696Welch et al.5,290,058Adams et al.5,702,115Pool5,765,842Phaneuf et al.6,663,202 B2Spann6,820,878 B2Safari et al.2005/0159784 A1Arcreta2005/0236940 A1Rockoff
As one example of a transportable medical treatment cart, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,202 granted to James P. Spann, reference is made to medical treatment carts which have drawers for holding medical supplies needed for a particular medical procedure and in describing related prior art mention is made of structural ability, slideable drawers, a large upper support surface, side extensions and the like with references being made to a dozen different patents.
Somewhat more germane to the invention disclosed herein is U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,778 issued to Robert B. Morrison which discloses a nurse's cabinet cart having a plastic liner tray with integral raised and spaced ribs for supporting individual patient medicine trays, as well as a hypodermic needle tray. The purpose is to assure that a nurse's time and accuracy in presenting the proper medicine to the proper patient occurs each time and without touching the pills or other medicines of another patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,062 granted to Sidney Greenwood discloses a cart particularly designed for responding to emergencies and includes an interior housing a plurality of shelves which can be closed by a pair of doors mounted for pivotal movement on vertical axes and which are capable of being locked to each other to prevent access to the interior shelves and the products housed thereon.